Ein Wintermärchen
by Dora Tonks
Summary: Was passiert wenn Ginny Weasley den Kontakt zur Welt der Zauberer verliert? Sie verliert ihre Kräfte und auch sonst ist nichts mehr so wie es früher war. Diese FF spielt nach dem Sturz Voldemorts!


Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, mir nur meine komische Fantasie

Pairing: das werdet ihr schon noch erfahren!

Kommentar: Das ist meine erste FF, also habt bitte Mitleid mit mir! **  
**

****

**Ein Wintermärchen**

Manchmal fragte sich das junge Mädchen noch nach vielen Jahren warum das alles eigentlich passieren musste. Virginia Molly Weasley saß stumm auf einer Parkbank und schaute in den Himmel. Die Sonne schien, jedoch war es bitter kalt und immer wieder vielen Schneeflocken vom Himmel.

Jedoch störte die junge Frau es nicht, das sich die Flocken in ihren haaren verfingen. Ginny war froh, das sie endlich einmal wieder alleine sein konnte. Es war viel Zeit vergangen, seit dem Krieg gegen die dunklen Mächte und oftmals erschrak die junge Frau nachts aus ihren Alpträumen. Gab sie sich doch die Schuld für die unzähligen Tote und Verletzte.

Ihre Haare hatte sie mittlerweile abgeschnitten, und ihrem Gesicht sah man oft die Schmerzen an, welche der Krieg auf ihrer Seele hinterlassen hatte.

Ein frischer Wind kam auf und die Bäume ließen eine gewaltige Menge des frischen Schnees auf Ginnys Haupt hinab fallen. Leise fluchte Virginia und stand schnell auf um sich ihren Mantel abzuklopfen.

Als Ginny ihren Blick gen Himmel wandte bemerkte sie mit Staunen das es bereits begann dunkel zu werden. Es war der 22 Dezember des Jahres 2004 und Ginny würde dieses Weihnachten wohl auch wieder alleine verbringen. So wie sie es die letzten Jahre auch getan hatte, seit sie ihre Schule verlassen und den Kontakt mit allen abgebrochen hatte.

Manchmal, aber nur ganz selten vermisste Ginny ihre Freunde und ihre Familie. Hatten sie ihr doch damals alle das gleiche vorgeworfen. Noch heute hatte Virginia ihre Sätze in den Ohren. Sätze wie: „Du bist es doch Schuld das es zu diesem Krieg gekommen ist!" und „Wenn du nicht immer so gutgläubig wärst, würde ein Teil unserer Freunde noch leben!"

Mit den Händen in den Taschen ihres Mantels vergraben, schlenderte die junge Frau durch das abendliche London. Vieles hatte sich verändert, denn Ginny lebte nun schon geraume Zeit in der Welt der Muggle. Sie hatte ihren alten Namen Weasley abgelebt und hieß schon seit mehreren Monaten mit Nachnamen Green.

Der Name ging ihr jedoch nicht sonderlich leicht über die Lippen und so kam es das sie sich oftmals versprach, wenn sie sich irgendjemandem vorstellen musste.

Ginny hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt wie ihre Füße sie zur St. Pauls Kathedrale trugen, sie war so völlig in Gedanken versunken, das sie nicht einmal bemerkte wie in immer mehr Häusern die Kerzen angezündet wurden.

Als die junge Frau nun vor der riesigen Kathedrale stand, wurde ihr langsam aber sich bewusst in welcher Jahreszeit sie eigentlich lebte. Weihnachten war für sie immer die schönste Zeit des Jahres gewesen, denn in dieser Zeit hatte sie oft stundenlang mit ihren Brüdern im Garten des Fuchsbaus Schneeballschlachten bestritten, oder als sie alle noch kleiner waren, Schneemänner gebaut. Weihnachten war aber in den letzten Jahren zu der schlimmsten Zeit geworden, die Ginny im Jahr durchleben musste. 5 Jahre war es her, dass der große Krieg ausgebrochen war und auch das London der Mugglewelt war teilweise zerstört worden. Ginny musste sich ein sarkastisches Lachen verkneifen als sie an die Erklärungen der Regierung zurückdachte. „Ein gemeiner hinterhältiger Angriff auf das Empire!" hieß es damals. Die junge Hexe schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ein gemeiner hinterhältiger Angriff war noch nicht ausreichend genug um die Grausamkeit des Krieges zu beschreiben.

Erst nach einigen Augenblicken bemerkte Ginny wie sie in die Kirche getreten war und sich in eine Bank gesetzt hatte. Es war ein ruhiger Ort und immer wenn sie Angst hatte, oder einfach nur nachdenken wollte, zog sie sich hier her zurück. Die Kirche und der Glauben an einen Gott waren für Ginny völlig neue Welten und so konnte sie kaum verstehen warum so viele Menschen am heutigen Abend in der Kirche waren. Still saß Ginny da in der letzten Bank der Kathedrale und sah wie die Menschen herein kamen, Kerzen anzündeten und nach kurzen Gebeten wieder hinaus in der laute London eilten, so als wäre ihnen der Aufenthalt hier in der Kirche einfach lästig.

Ihr Blick wanderte hoch zu der Figur eines lächelnden Jesus Christus und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Als sie das letzte oder vorletzte Mal hier war, war ein älterer Mann zu ihr getreten und hatte gesagt: „Selig sind, die da Leid tragen, denn sie sollen getröstet werden!" Diese Worte waren eigentlich vollkommen lächerlich, denn Ginny hatte dem Priester erklärt, das sie nicht an seinen Gott glaubte, und auch nichts von seinem Glauben verstand. Der Mann hatte ihr nur einen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt, und diesen Zettel trug Ginny seit ihrem damaligen Gespräch immer mit sich:

_Gott, der Herr, sei vor Dir, um Dir den richtigen Weg zu zeigen_

_Er sei neben Dir, um Dich in die Arme zu schließen und zu schützen._

_Der Herr sei hinter Dir, um dich zu bewahren vor der Heimtücke böser Menschen._

_Er sei unter Dir, um Dich aufzufangen, wenn Du fällst und Dir Kraft zu geben, wenn Du am Ende bist._

_Der Herr sei in Dir, um Dich zu trösten, wenn Du traurig bist._

_Er sei über Dir, um Dich jeden Augenblick mit seiner Nähe zu erfreuen. So segne Dich der gütige Gott._

Ginny verstand nicht was der Priester ihr damit sagen wollte, doch wusste sie das er ihr eigentlich nur alles Gute wünschte. Nach einigen Augenblicken stand die junge Hexe wieder aus der Bank auf und ging hinüber zu einer Ecke der Kirche, denn sie wollte eine Kerze anzünden. Ginny hatte auch schon an den vergangenen Adventssonntagen die Kirche aufgesucht und hatte jedes Mal eine Kerze angezündet. Als sie das erste Mal eine Kerze entzündete, zitierte sie die erste Strophe eines Gedichtes, das sie einmal gehört hatte, als sie noch klein war: „Eine Kerze für den Frieden, den wir brauchen, weil der Streit nicht ruht!"

Dann, eine Woche später, kam sie wieder in diese heiligen Hallen, und zitierte die zweite Strophe des Gedichtes: „Eine Kerze für den Mut, für den Tag voll Traurigkeit." Und in der letzten Woche sprach Ginny den dritten Teil des Gedichtes leise vor sich hin, während sie die Kerze anzündete: „Eine Kerze für die Hoffnung, gegen Angst und Herzensnot, wenn Verzagtheit unsern Glauben, heimlich zu erschüttern droht."

Und heute stand Ginny nun vor diesem Meer aus Kerzen und sprach leise: „Eine Kerze die noch bliebe, als die wichtigste der Welt. Eine Kerze für die Liebe, voller Demut aufgestellt. Das ihr Leuchten den Verirrten auf dem Rückweg ja nicht fehlt. Weil am Ende, nur die Liebe, für den Menschen wirklich zählt!"

Mit zitternden Fingern hatte Ginny ihre kleine Kerze entzündet und ihre Augen verloren sich in dem Schein des Feuers.

**Traurige Erinnerungen**

_Schreie, Flüche und grelles Licht formten sich in Ginnys Gehirn zu einer schrecklichen Erinnerung. Sie stand, alleine auf einem riesigen Feld und blickte umher. Um sie herum lagen viele Verletzte, aber auch viele Menschen die im Kampf gegen Voldemort ihr Leben gelassen hatte. _

_Viele von ihnen schrieen noch aus letzter Kraft um Hilfe. Aber Ginny konnte ihnen nicht helfen, sie musste kämpfen denn jetzt wo so viele hier lagen, konnte sie sich nicht mehr drücken. Eigentlich wollte Ginny nie wirklich wahr haben, was passieren würde, wenn es einst zu diesem Kampf kommen würde. _

_Aber die junge Hexe hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was passieren würde. Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte, wenige Schritte von sich entfernt, einen Menschen, den sie hier am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Schnell und gebückt rannte Ginny auf den jungen Mann zu und fühlte seinen Puls. Er lebte noch und leise aufatmend sagte Ginny: **„Enervate!"**_

_Kurz darauf sah die junge Hexe in die Stahlblauen Augen von Draco Malfoy und Ginny musste zugegeben, das sie Draco in diesem Moment als hübsch empfand. Sie kniete vor ihm und blutete aus mehreren Wunden, sie war Dreck verschmiert und wartete eigentlich nur darauf von Draco beschimpft zu werden. Aber zu Ginnys großer Verwunderung, geschah nichts dergleichen. Nur ein leises „Danke!" war von Draco zu hören, bevor er mit zitternden Knien versuchte aufzustehen. Er taumelte und Ginny griff schnell zu, damit er nicht stürzte. „Ich bring dich hier raus!" rief sie, denn das Kampfgetöse hatte mittlerweile an Lautstärke zugenommen. Ginny packte Draco am Arm und legte sich ihn über die Schultern, danach schleppte sie ihn so weit wie möglich weg, von der Stätte des Krieges. Glücklicherweise war Draco nicht sonderlich schwer verletzt, sodass die beiden schnell vorankamen. Sie versteckte den jungen Slytherin hinter einigen Felsbrocken, und wollte gerade wieder verschwinden, als Draco sie hart am Handgelenk packte. „Pass auf dich auf!" sagte er leise und Ginny war so überrascht, das sie nur nicken konnte. _

_Wenige Augenblicke später stand sie Bellatrix Lestrange gegenüber, der Frau, die Harrys Patenonkel getötet hatte. Unendlicher Hass stieg in Ginny auf, während sie in die dunklen Augen der älteren Frau blickte. In Gedanken wog Ginny ihre Chancen ab. Bellatrix war zwar erfahrener, aber Ginny war jung und kräftig. Es würde sicherlich ein schwerer Kampf werden, zumal Ginnys Konzentration einfach weg war. Die Sache mit Draco hatte sie einfach nicht losgelassen und so kam es, das Bellatrix anfing zu lachen, bevor sie überhaupt einen Fluch aussprechen konnte. „Das kleine Ginny - Püppchen hat wohl Angst! Ja, was ist denn los mit Dir? Hast du etwa Angst dass ich dir wehtun könnte? Genauso wie ich deinem Zwillingsbruder wehgetan habe?" Ein Schrei Ginnys folgte den Worten der älteren Hexe und ehe die junge Frau sich versah, lag Bellatrix ausgestreckt zu ihren Füßen. Ginny sollte sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern können welchen Fluch sie gegen Bellatrix verwand hatte, denn während sie schrie, zuckte ein greller grüner Blitz über den Himmel. Genau über Ginny erschien das dunkle Mal am Himmel und Ginny war sich sicher das Voldemort nun auf dem Schlachtfeld erschienen war. Viele seiner Kämpfer hatte ihr Leben gelassen und es fanden nur noch vereinzelte Kämpfe statt. Harry hatte gerade leichtes Spiel mit Rodolphus Lestrange, denn dieser hatte den Tod seiner Schwester gesehen. Der Junge mit der Narbe musste nur einen einfachen Fluch sprechen, und schon hatte es auch Rodolphus dahin gerafft. _

_Ginny konnte sehen wie Voldemort hinter Harry erschien, aber auch schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Die Stelle, an der sie Draco liegen gelassen hatte, stand nun in grünen Flammen. Eine Handbewegung von Voldemort hatte dort Flammen entstehen lassen, und schon im nächsten Moment merkte Ginny, wie ihre Beine schwach wurden. Sie sackte zusammen und bevor die junge Hexe ihr Bewusstsein verlor hörte sie eine Stimme, die der ihres Vaters sehr ähnlich klang: „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätte es diesen ganzen Krieg nicht gegeben!!" _

Die junge Hexe schüttelte den Kopf, und Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht weinen, aber immer wenn sie an diesen tag zurück dachte, standen ihr Tränen im Gesicht. Ginny wusste bis heute nicht, was aus ihren Brüdern geworden war, und ob die anderen überlebt hatten.

Ginny konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern, sie wusste nicht was passiert war, nachdem sie zusammen gebrochen und später im St. Mungo's wieder aufgewacht war. Dort hatte man sie, so gut es eben ging wieder zusammen geflickt und schon nach zwei Tagen hatte Ginny das Krankenhaus auf eigene Verantwortung verlassen. Sie wollte auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden gehen, wollte sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen und sie eventuell pflegen, wenn ihre Hilfe gebraucht wurde.

**Verloren in einer fremden Welt**

Wie in Trance war Ginny damals zum Grimmauld Place gefahren, doch als sie vor den Häusern 11 und 13 stand, erschien dort kein Grimmauld Place. Auch als Ginny sich kurze Zeit später auf den Weg zum Zaubereiministerium machte, passierte nichts. Sie ging in die Telefonzelle und wählte die 62442, doch nichts geschah. Weder die monotone Frauenstimme sprach durch den Hörer zu ihr, noch bewegte sich der Fahrstuhl abwärts. Langsam aber sicher bekam Ginny eine fürchterliche Angst. Panik stieg in ihr auf! War die Zaubererwelt vielleicht ganz ausgelöscht worden und war sie die einzige Überlebende des Kampfes?

Diese Frage quälte Ginny mittlerweile seit zwei Jahren. Und plötzlich empfand Ginny die Stille der Kirche als grausam und sie bekam Angst. Ihre schnellen Schritte hallten auf dem glatten Marmorboden wieder als sie aus der Kirche rannte. Zu ihrer Verwunderung war es mittlerweile schon Nacht geworden. Und als Ginny ein kurzes Stück gelaufen war, stellte sie verwundert fest das es gerade eigentlich zur Mitternacht schlagen müsste, doch nichts geschah. Beide Zeiger standen auf 12 Uhr und Ginnys Angst wuchs. Schnell rannte sie hinüber in einen kleinen Park, denn sie hatte sich vor kurzer Zeit ein kleines Appartement in Londons Innenstadt gemietet und dieser Park war eine gute Abkürzung.

Ihre Schritte waren immer noch schnell als sie die Hälfte des Parks schon hinter sich gebracht hatte. Es war stockdunkel, nur hin und wieder fielen ein paar Schneeflocken herab. Kurz blieb Ginny stehen, ihr war als hätte sie jemanden Husten hören. Eigentlich war ja jemand der Hustet in dieser Jahreszeit nichts besonderes, aber Ginny kam dieser Laut irgendwie bekannt vor. Eine Schneeflocke verfing sich in ihren langen Wimpern und kurz verschwomm vor Ginny alles. Ganz in ihrer Nähe stand eine alte Eiche, und Ginnys Blick wurde kurz auf sie gelenkt. Dort stand, ein junger blonder Mann und sah sie verstört an. „Draco?" rief Ginny und rannte ein Stück vorwärts. Doch als sie die alte Eiche erreicht hatte, war die Person auch schon wieder verschwunden.

‚Nur eine Illusion!' dachte Ginny und die Enttäuschung, die nun ihr Herz anfüllte, ließ wieder Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. Erst jetzt wurde der jungen Hexe bewusst wie sehr sie sich nach einem Zeichen aus der Zaubererwelt sehnte.

Langsamer ging Ginny weiter, sie hoffte, dass sie sich vielleicht doch nicht getäuscht hatte und Draco, oder irgendwer anderes sie nun gleich abfangen würde. Doch nichts geschah. Ginny durchquerte den Park und als sie an seinem anderen Ende angekommen war, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, weil sie ihren Schlüssel in der Taschen suchen wollte und murmelte: _„Lumos!" _ Doch nichts geschah. Ginny schüttelte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte den Zauberspruch erneut, es geschah wieder nichts. Schnell rannte Ginny über die Strasse auf den Eingang des Appartement Hauses zu. Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung stand die Türe einen Spalt breit offen und schnell schlüpfte Ginny in die vertraute Dunkelheit des Hausflures hinein. Hier kannte sie sich so gut aus, dass sie das Flurlicht überhaupt nicht anmachen brauchte. Mit flinken leisen Schritten hatte sie die ersten beiden Etagen hinter sich gebracht, und als sie gerade ihren Fuß auf den dritten Treppenabschnitt setzen wollte, flammte vor ihr ein kleines Licht auf. Es war so hell, das Ginny sich die Hand vor die Augen halten musste, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Die junge Frau war sich ziemlich sicher das das Licht aus einem Zauberstab stammen musste, und so zog Ginny ihren eigenen hervor. Sie hielt ihn wie eine Waffe vor sich und setzte ihren Fuß langsam auf die zweite Stufe.

**Unerwarteter Besuch**

„Virginia Weasley!" sagte eine ihr nicht ganz fremde Stimme. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass dir das mit dem Zauberstab gar nichts bringt. Du kannst nicht mehr zaubern!"

Als die Stimme ihren richtigen Nachnamen nannte, schrillten in Ginny alle Alarmglocken, diese Person musste sie noch aus Hogwarts kennen, denn hier im London der Muggle, hatte Virginia ihren wirklichen Nachnamen niemals verlauten lassen.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Ginny und mittlerweile gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das helle Licht. Eine Antwort bekam die junge Hexe nicht, sondern ihr Gegenüber senkte nur seinen Zauberstab ein wenig, und so viel das Licht genau auf sein Gesicht. Zu Ginnys großer Verwunderung stand vor ihr, Albus Dumbledore.

„Professor!" rief Ginny und sie musste sich am Treppengeländer festhalten, um nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Doch ihr früherer Schuldirektor presste nur einen Finger an die Lippen und deutete Ginny so an, leise zu sein. Er hielt den Zauberstab über Ginnys Tasche, sodass sie nach ihrem Schlüssel suchen konnte. Schon wenigen Minuten später saßen die beiden in Virginias kleiner Wohnung und die junge Frau hatte Tee aufgesetzt. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, vor Kälte, aber vor allem vor Aufregung! Was würde Albus Dumbledore mit ihr zu besprechen haben, sodass er sie mitten in der Nacht hier aufsuchte?

„Das mit den Glocken? Das waren doch sicherlich Sie, oder?" fragte Ginny und wurde von dem Pfeifen ihres Wasserkochers unterbrochen. Sie goss ihren Direktor und sich selbst eine große Tasse Tee ein und setzte sich hin.

„Sehr gut geraten Ginny. Das mit den Glocken war ich tatsächlich. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ich bin froh, dich gesund antreffen zu dürfen!" sagte Dumbledore und nahm einen kleinen Schluck des heißen Getränks. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du hast sicher eine Menge Fragen und ich bin hier um dir alles zu beantworten. Sicherlich könntest du jetzt sagen, das ich mir das auch schon eher hätte überlegen können. Aber alles zu Seiner Zeit, Ginny. Alles zu seiner Zeit." Ginny hatte, während Dumbledore sprach, förmlich an seinen Lippen gehangen. Sie hoffte auf Erklärungen. Hoffte auf Neuigkeiten, vor allem von ihrer Familie. Natürlich, ihr Vater hatte ihr damals die Schuld gegeben, an dem Krieg. Und Ginny war sich eigentlich nicht sonderlich sicher, ob sie ihre Familie überhaupt wieder sehen wollte. Aber immerhin konnte sie ja nachfragen, vor allem wie es ihren Brüdern ging.

„Professor, wie geht es Harry? Und Hermine? Neville? Luna?" die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus Ginny heraus und sie sah mit großer Enttäuschung, das Albus Lächeln erstarb. „Luna.. Ja, nun. Miss Lovegood hat den Kampf leider nicht überlebt. Sie ist gestorben, während des Kampfes. Durch die Hand von Bellatrix Lestrange. Doch sie ist nicht kampflos gestorben. " Die junge Hexe konnte nichts auf dieses Geständnis antworten, sie schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und war außerstande, dem etwas hinzuzufügen. Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens schaute Virginia in die großen klugen Augen ihres früheren Schuldirektors. „Wie geht es Hermine? Ist sie auch…" Weiter kam Ginny nicht, ihre Stimme versagte bei dem Gedanken dass auch ihre gute Freundin gestorben sein könnte. Doch zu ihrer großen Erleichterung schüttelte Dumbledore eindringlich den Kopf.

„Hermine geht es sehr gut. Sie hat eine Ausbildung im Ministerium begonnen. Ja, ich weiß, dass du dazu auch noch eine Frage hast, Ginny. Aber lass mich erst zu ende erklären. Harry arbeitet auch im Ministerium und er hat oft nach Dir gefragt. Neville arbeitet im St. Mungo's und kümmert sich dort um die Menschen, die von Flüchen dauerhafte Schäden zugefügt bekommen haben. Du wirst dich sicherlich freuen, wenn ich dir jetzt erzähle das Nevilles Eltern, sich dank seiner liebevollen Hilfe sehr gut erholt haben, und mittlerweile ihn auch wieder als ihren Sohn erkennen können." Albus brach ab, und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Ginny nickte, sie freute sich wirklich für Neville und sie wusste, was dies für ihn bedeuten musste. „Und wie geht es meiner Familie?" fragte Ginny und blickte fast schon schuldbewusst auf die Tischplatte.

„Deine Familie.. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.." tadelnd blickte Albus auf seine frühere Schülerin herab. „Sie sind fast krank geworden vor Sorge. Denn niemand wusste, wo du warst. Voldemort hat dich so verzaubert, das du das Bewusstsein verloren hast. Und niemand weiß, wo er dich hingebracht hat. Als wir dich schließlich gefunden haben, bist du im Verbotenen Wald herum geirrt. Als wir dich unserer annehmen wollten, hast du dich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt und hast geschrieen, dass du nicht Ohne IHN gehen willst! Von Hogwarts aus haben wir dich sofort nach London gebracht. Im St. Mungo haben sie dich dann wieder zusammen geflickt, aber deine Erinnerung an die Zeit, wo du unter Voldemorts Bann gestanden hast, wirst du wohl niemals wieder zurück bekommen."

Ginny hatte sich angehört was Dumbledore ihr zu sagen hatte. „Wie lange war ich verschwunden?" fragte Ginny und sah Albus nun genau in die Augen.  
"Zwei Monate.." sagte er ruhig und fügte dann hinzu: „Deine Eltern waren krank vor Sorge, und besonders, als du dich nach deinem Aufenthalt im St. Mungo's nicht mehr hast blicken lassen. Du hast zwei Tage dort gelegen, aber deine Eltern konnten dich nicht besuchen kommen, da zu dieser Zeit eine Anhörung mehrerer Todesser im Ministerium stattgefunden hat. Dein Vater, mein liebes Kind, ist mittlerweile im übrigen Zaubereiminister." Sagte Albus und sah mit einem Lächeln wie Ginny die Kinnlade herunter klappte. „Du hast schon richtig gehört Ginny. Deine Eltern leben aber immer noch im Fuchsbau, nur sieht es dort mittlerweile ein wenig anders aus, als du es in Erinnerung haben wirst. Deine Brüder, Fred und George, haben ihren Traum wahr gemacht und führen einen sehr erfolgreichen Scherzartikel Laden in der Winkelgasse. Erst vorigen Monat haben sie auch einen Laden in Hogsmeade eröffnet. Bill, Charley und Percy gehen immer noch ihren alten Beschäftigungen durch, Percy hat sich im übrigen bei deinen Eltern entschuldigt, und er ist jetzt der Assistent deines Vaters, Ginny!"

Die junge Hexe staunte Bauklötze. Sie saß dort, mit offenem Mund vor ihrem früheren Direktor und schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Ein trauriger Ausdruck lag aber immer noch in ihren Augen.

„Kurz bevor ich in Ohnmacht gefallen bin, hörte ich die Stimme meines Vaters. Er sagte so etwas wie: _ „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätte es diesen ganzen Krieg nicht gegeben!!" _Wollen Sie mir jetzt etwa erzählen, das mein Vater das niemals gesagt hat?" fragte Ginny und in ihrer Stimme lag Spott.

„Mein liebes Kind!" rief Dumbledore, und warf seine Hände vor Erregung in die Luft. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Ich habe in dieser Zeit viel mit deinen Eltern gesprochen und sie wären fast gestorben vor Angst um dich. Dein Vater hätte so etwas niemals gesagt!!! Das schwöre ich, so wahr ich hier sitze und diesen vorzüglichen Tee trinke!" sagte Dumbledore und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, das Voldemort ein Meister des Gedankenlesens ist. Und wenn er es möchte, kann er diese Gedanken auch manipulieren. Ginny, du hast großes Glück gehabt das Voldemort dich nicht getötet hat. Mir scheint, die gute Seite von ihm, wollte dich wohl leben sehen." Ginny machte einen spöttischen Ausdruck. „Sie meinen wohl die Seite an Voldemort, die sich früher einmal Tom Riddle nannte und auf den ich schon einmal reingefallen bin, was? Naja, sei's drum. Aber Professor? Ich habe noch eine Frage an Sie!" sagte Ginny und ihr Herz begann etwas schneller zu schlagen. Dumbledore nickte nur um Ginny zu zeigen, das sie ruhig fragen konnte.

„Was ist mit Draco geschehen?" fragte sie leise und auf Dumbledores Gesicht kehrte das alte und weise Lächeln zurück. „Ich wusste, dass du mich das fragen würdest, Ginny." sagte er leise und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Draco Malfoy wurde zu unserem Erstaunen niemals wieder gefunden. Er war weder unter den Toten, noch unter den Verletzten. Wir wissen nicht was mit ihm geschehen ist. Das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum ich heute hier bin. Ich wollte dich gerne fragen, ob du Draco damals gesehen hast!" Aufgeregt nickte die junge Frau und sprach: „Ich habe damals erst gegen Macnair gekämpft, und als ich ihn getötet hatte, habe ich Draco dort liegen sehen. Er war bewusstlos und ich habe ihn mit dem Enervate – Spruch wieder zurück zu Bewusstsein geholt. Dann habe ich ihn vom Kriegsgeschehen weg getragen, und ihn hinter einige Steine gesetzt. Ich bin zurück zum Schauplatz und dann bin ich auch Bellatrix Lestrange getroffen, Sirius Cousine und auch sie konnte ich töten. Als dies geschehen ist, ist über mir das dunkle Mal am Himmel erschienen, und an der Stelle wo Draco eben noch gelegen hatte, erschienen grüne Flammen. Ich wollte zu ihm, um ihn zu retten, aber konnte nichts mehr tun. Meine Beine gaben nach, und ich bin gestürzt. Von dort an, habe ich keine Erinnerung mehr. Ich weiß nur noch das ich dann irgendwann im St. Mungo's aufgewacht bin." Dumbledore hatte, während Ginny sprach, seine Fingerkuppen aneinander gelegt und dachte nach. Noch bevor der alte Mann etwas antworten konnte, sprach Ginny jedoch weiter. „Professor! Manchmal habe ich aber das Gefühl, das ich Draco sehe. Hier in London. Erst vorhin als ich durch den Park gegangen bin, hatte ich das Gefühl das er hinter einem Baum steht und dort auf mich gewartet hat!" sagte Ginny ruhig und schaute Dumbledore wissensdurstig an. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen wie es ihm geht, und sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zu ihren Eltern.

„Das kann sehr gut sein Ginny. Das ist sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Voldemort hat dich und Draco vom Schauplatz des Geschehens weg geschickt, weil er entweder von euch noch etwas anderes erwartet, oder weil er sich durch euch einfach in seinem Plan gehindert spürte. Aber da werde ich mir wohl später Gedanken drüber machen müssen. Denn das was ich nun noch dazu sagen könnte, wären die reinsten Spekulationen. Aber zu einem anderen Thema: Du hast sicherlich bemerkt, dass du nicht mehr zaubern kannst. Ich denke, wir können diesen Bann nun von dir nehmen. Voldemort muss ihn dir damals auferlegt haben, damit du nicht zurück zum Schauplatz des Geschehens kommen konntest." Er nahm sich Ginnys Zauberstab, den sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und murmelte einige Worte.

Der Zauberstab glitzerte und versprühte einige rote und goldene Funken, die Farben ihres früheren Hauses in Hogwarts. Diese Funken tanzten fröhlich durch die Küche, und verschwanden nach wenigen Sekunden auch schon wieder. „So, ich denke, dass das alles war. Und wenn du dich nun bitte fertig machen würdest. Deine Eltern und Geschwister warten schon auf dich!" sagte er freundlich und Ginny sprang so schnell auf, das sie ihren Stuhl umwarf, der krachend auf den Boden fiel. Dumbledore lachte und ergriff Ginnys Hand.

Mit seinem Zauberstab malte er die Umrisse einer Tür in die Luft, und als er damit fertig war, öffnete er dieselbige für Ginny. Mit zitternden Knien ging Ginny durch die Türe und sah sich im nächsten Moment in einem ihr vollkommen fremden Raum um.

**Willkommen zuhause**

Ein wunderschöner großer Kamin zierte die eine Wand des Raumes, und auf der anderen Seite stand ein riesiger, bunt geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum. Die junge Hexe drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Dieser Raum gehörte unverkennbar zum Fuchsbau. Als Ginny auf den Kamin zutrat, traf sie fast der Schlag. Dort baumelten mehrere große Socken, und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie die Namen darauf zu lesen begann.

„Mum, Dad, Bill, Charley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron und Ginny!" leise murmelte sie die Namen und lächelte dann unter Tränen. Sie war glücklich darüber, dass man sie in ihrem Zuhause wohl doch nicht vergessen hatte. Virginia hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie dort gestanden hatte. Sie war völlig in Gedanken versunken und stumme Tränen des Glücks liefen über ihre Wangen. Ein leises Rascheln ließ Ginny sich umdrehen, und dort im Türrahmen, stand ihre gesamte Familie. Ihre sechs Brüder und ihre Eltern. Und schon nach wenigen Sekunden, lag Ginny in den Armen ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters. Unter Tränen murmelte Ginny immer wieder, wie Leid ihr doch alles täte. Doch antwortete weder ihr Vater, noch ihre Mutter. Beide waren nicht in der Lage ihrer Gefühle Ausdruck zu verleihen. Auch ihre Brüder ließen sich nicht lumpen, denn auch sie freuten sich sehr über die Rückkehr ihrer kleinen Schwester. Bill, nahm Ginny auf die Schultern und trug sie einmal durch das ganze Wohnzimmer. Charley und Ron drückten Ginny so fest, das ihr fast die Luft wegblieb.

Fred und George ließen zur Feier des Tages ein kleines Feuerwerk mitten im Wohnzimmer starten und auch Percy ließ sich zu einer kurzen Umarmung herab. Molly Weasley war ganz aufgeregt und zauberte erstmal ein riesiges Frühstück für alle, und auch Ginnys Dad, war sichtlich froh darüber seine kleine Tochter wieder bei sich zu haben.

„Mensch Ginny. Du hast uns allen einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!" sagten Fred und George im Chor und grinsten bis über beide Backen.

Die junge Frau war in diesen Momenten nur sprachlos, sie lächelte die beiden nur selig an und knuffte sie kurz in die Magengrube. Unter Schmerzensschreien, vielen Fred und George auf ihre Stühle und verbrachten die nächste Zeit damit, Witze über Ginnys Kräfte zu reißen. Als Ginny sich wieder halbwegs gefasst hatte, ergriff sie die Hand ihrer Mutter und sagte: „Ich habe euch alle sehr vermisst. Das hier ist mein schönstes Weihnachtsfest…" Die Zwillinge wollten gerade zu einer frechen Antwort ansetzen, als Ihnen Mister Weasley das Wort abschnitt.

„Nun seit mal still, ihr beiden Rabauken. Ich denke, wir sollten Ginny nun einiges erklären.." sagte er leise, und ergriff Ginny bei den Schultern. „Setz dich dort auf den Stuhl, meine Kleine!" Und erst als er und Ginny sich gesetzt hatten, fuhr er mit seinen Erklärungen fort.

„Deine Mutter und ich, wir wussten die ganze Zeit wo du dich aufgehalten hast!" sagte er ruhig, und als Virginia entrüstet aufstehen wollte, fügte er rasch hinzu: „Glaub mir Kind. Uns wäre nichts lieber gewesen, als Dich wieder hier in unserer Mitte zu haben. Aber du standest wieder unter der Hand von Lord Voldemort. Deine Gefühle zu dem jungen Malfoy haben dich verwundbar gemacht!"

Schamesröte war Ginny ins Gesicht gestiegen, musste ihr Vater hier vor ihren geschwätzigen Brüdern über ihre persönlichsten Gefühle sprechen?  
Ginny schoss einen giftigen Blick in die Richtung ihrer Brüder, welche sich mittlerweile auch an den langen Tisch gesetzt hatten. Doch zu ihrer großen Verwunderung machten nicht einmal Fred und George Anstalten sich über ihre kleine Schwester lustig zu machen.

„Wieso stand ich wieder unter Seiner Hand?" fragte Ginny und schaute nervös in die Gesichter der anderen. „Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Er hat seine Todesser und ich kann ihm doch überhaupt nichts wert sein. Warum hat er mich nicht umgebracht?" fragte Ginny erregt und schaute ihrem Vater in die Augen.

„Das weiß ich selber nicht, mein Kind. Aber wir alle sind froh, das er es nicht getan hat!" sagte Arthur und Molly Weasley nickte heftig. „Und nun esst doch erstmal was. Ginny, du siehst aus als hättest du mindestens 5 Kilo abgenommen. Du musst erstmal wieder ordentlich was auf die Rippen bekommen!" sagte die alte Hexe und schaufelte Ginny eine riesige Portion Speck und grüne Bohnen auf den Teller.

Schnell hatte sich die junge Frau über ihr Frühstück hergemacht, sie hatte einen wahnsinnig großen Hunger und goss sich nun ein weiteres großes Glas Orangensaft ein. Dumbledore hatte sie schon wieder total vergessen, aber um ihn kümmerte sie sich jetzt überhaupt nicht.

Percy saß Ginny gegenüber und schaute nun seiner Kleinen Schwester kurz in die Augen. „Warum hast du dich nie bei uns gemeldet Ginny?" fragte er in seiner gewohnt zurückhaltenden Art.

Der jungen Hexe fiel es schwer darauf zu antworten, einige Minuten antwortete sie ihm nicht, sondern dachte angestrengt nach. „Weil ich dachte das ich es nicht wert bin, geliebt zu werden. Mein Kopf war leer, mein Herz erfroren und meine Seele zerstört!" sagte sie leise und starrte auf ihren Teller. Ein kurzes Nicken Percys war die einzige Reaktion auf ihre Worte, keiner der Weasleys fühlte sich in der Lage, Worte für Ginnys zu finden.

**Erfreuliche Nachrichten**

Ein lauter Knall ließ alle Anwesenden zusammen zucken. Erol, die alte Eule war gegen die Fensterscheibe geflogen und Ginny sprang auf, um das Tier herein zu lassen. Erol flatterte mit letzter Kraft auf die Schulter des jungen Mädchens und zwickte sie liebevoll ins Ohrläppchen. Der Vogel hatte die Zeitung gebracht und Ginny öffnete nun den Knoten an seinem Bein. Mit flinken Fingern hatte sie den Tagespropheten geöffnet und überflog die Schlagzeilen. Einige Berichte über das Ministerium waren zu lesen, und auch einige Rezepte für Weihnachtskuchen und Plätzchen zierten die letzten Seiten.

„Das könnte für dich interessant sein, Mum." Sagte Ginny und warf ihrer Mutter die Zeitung auf den Schoss. Zärtlich streichelte die junge Hexe Erol über das seidige Fell, und als die Eule sich ein wenig erholt hatte, flatterte er zurück auf die Fensterbank. „Was haltet ihr von einer kleinen Schneeballschlacht Jungs?" fragte Ginny und schaute ihre großen Brüder der Reihe nach an.

„Gute Idee Kleines!" riefen Fred und George im Chor und sprangen auf. Virginia blickte kurz auf ihre Mutter. „Oder soll ich dir helfen Mum?" fragte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Zu ihrem Glück machte Molly nur eine wegwerfende Geste. „Euer Vater wird gleich eh noch mal ins Ministerium müssen, und dann habe ich wenigstens Zeit hier alles ins Reine zu bringen. Geht schon ihr Rabauken!" sagte sie und unter großem Radau liefen ihre Kinder aus dem Haus.

Langsam stand Arthur Weasley auf und ging hinüber zu seiner Frau. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid mein Schatz, aber ich muss los. Die Arbeit wartet nicht, und ich kann meine Arbeit leider nicht an meinen Assistenten abtreten, denn der macht gerade eine Schneeballschlacht!" sagte der ältere Herr und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er ging langsam durch das liebevoll eingerichtete Wohnzimmer auf den großen stattlichen Kamin zu, nahm sich eine handvoll Flohpulver und rief: „Zaubereiministerium!"

Grüne Flammen umzüngelten seine Beine um im nächsten Augenblick war das Familienoberhaupt der Weasleys auch schon verschwunden.

Lächelnd stand Molly auf, die Anspannung der letzten Monate waren ihr wie aus dem Herzen gewischt, und sie war einfach nur glücklich. Sie stimmte ein fröhliches Summen an und schaute von Zeit zu Zeit mal aus dem Fenster, wo ihre Kinder eine fröhliche Schneeballschlacht bestritten. Der Duft von Weihnachtsgebäck durchflog sämtliche Räume, und Molly räumte das Geschirr vom Tisch. Ein Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs und das Geschirr wusch sich von selbst ab. Die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, schaute sie sich die Socken an, welche noch immer am Kamin hingen. Ein weiterer Wink des Zauberstabes folgte und die Socken füllten sich prall, mit den leckersten Süßigkeiten. Molly machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um dort den Weihnachtsbraten vorzubereiten. Sie hatte gerade die Türe aufgestoßen, als sie heftig erschrak. In ihrer Küche saß ein recht vergnügter Albus Dumbledore.

„Ich dachte schon, das ihr gar nicht mehr fertig werdet!" sagte er und lächelte fröhlich. Man konnte ihm ansehen das er sich köstlich über die Reaktion Mollys amüsierte. „Albus Dumbledore! Du hast mich zu Tode erschrocken!" wetterte die Weasley Mutter, jedoch konnte sie dem gutmütigen älteren Zauberer nicht wirklich böse sein. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wie du hier rein gekommen bist, aber darüber wollen wir heute einmal hinweg sehen!" sagte sie gutmütig und sammelte alle Zutaten für den Weihnachtstruthahn zusammen. „Sind die Kinder draußen, Molly?" fragte Dumbledore und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Ja, sie machen eine Schneeballschlacht hinter dem Haus. Wieso fragst du Albus?" fragte Molly über die Schulter hinweg.

„Ich denke die Nachricht, die ich für euch habe, wird Arthur euch heute Abend sicherlich unterbreiten. Sei so gut Molly und decke für eine weitere Person. Ihr werdet heute Abend sicherlich das schönste Weihnachtsfest seit Jahren zu feiern haben!" sagte er und zwinkerte. Die ältere Hexe hatte sich mittlerweile herum gedreht und schaute Albus fragend an, doch dieser zwinkerte nur noch ein weiteres mal freundlich und Molly wusste, das sie überhaupt nicht weiter fragen brauchte. Sie würde eh nichts weiteres aus dem Professor heraus bekommen. Kopf schüttelnd drehte Molly sich wieder zu ihren Schränken und holte ein weiteres Gedeck hervor. Ein merkwürdiges Plop – Geräusch sagte der Frau das Dumbledore disappariert war. Kopfschüttelnd grübelte Molly kurz darüber nach wer ihr abendlicher Gast sein könnte, doch sie kam auf keinen grünen Zweig und bevor sie das Abendessen verdarb, wischte Molly Weasley den Gedanken schnell wieder weg.

Stunden waren vergangen, und in der Zwischenzeit hatte Molly den Tisch festlich gedeckt, Kerzen angezündet und alles so schön dekoriert, das es wirklich aussah, als würde es das schönste Weihnachtsfest der letzten Jahre werden. Zu Ehren Ginnys hatte ihre Mutter das alte Tafelsilber der Familie poliert und aufgedeckt. Die Kinder hatte sie nacheinander in die Badewanne und unter die Dusche gesteckt, denn sie waren nach dreistündiger Schneeballschlacht total durchnässt und verfroren. Mittlerweile waren alle festlich gekleidet wieder im Wohnzimmer erschienen und auch Arthur Weasley war pünktlich nach hause gekommen. Alle Weasleys hatten an der großen Tafel Platz genommen und der Vater hatte schon die ganze Zeit königlich gute Laune. Er strahlte über das ganze runde Gesicht, wollte jedoch aber nicht sagen was ihm zu so guter Laune verholfen hatte. Nur noch ein Platz war zu besetzen und Arthur rutschte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Genervt hatten Fred und George gleichzeitig ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Willst du uns nicht endlich sagen was passiert ist, Dad?" Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, stand er einfach nur auf und ging zu der Türe, die in den Flur führte. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen öffnete er die Türe. Ginny die mit dem Rücken zur Türe gesessen hatte, drehte sich erst um, als sie ihre Mutter „Oh mein Gott!" rufen hörte. Diese Worte konnte die junge Hexe nur bestätigen. Denn im Türrahmen standen Albus Dumbledore und Draco Malfoy.

**Ein Blick in die Vergangenheit**

Er hatte sich kaum verändert, die Haare hatten noch die gleiche Farbe wie Jahre zuvor und auch seine Augen hatten an ihrer Farbe nichts einbüssen müssen. „Das gibt's ja nicht!" murmelte Ron. Und auch Percy sagte leise: „Ich glaub' mein Schwein pfeift!" Der Ausruf von Ginnys Mutter führte auf das Aussehen des Jungen Mannes zurück. Draco trug die dreckigsten Anziehsachen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Sein Haar war lang geworden, und Spliss hatte sich gebildet. Der Smaragdgrüne Zaubererumhang war an vielen Stellen eingerissen und Dreck klebte an Gesicht, Haaren und Händen.

Wie in Zeitlupe stand das junge Mädchen auf und ging auf den neuen Gast zu. Mit zitternden Fingern, tastete sie seinen Umhang ab, dann sein Gesicht und seine Haare. „Du bist es wirklich!" flüsterte Ginny und Draco nickte kurz. „Aber? Wie kann das sein? Wo warst du?" stammelte Virginia und nun schob Albus Dumbledore sich an den Beiden vorbei. „Ich denke, das ich das wohl am besten erklären kann. Heute Mittag habe ich eurer Mutter einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet und sie gebeten noch ein weiteres Gedeck aufzulegen. Molly, ich hoffe du verzeihst meine Frechheit!" sagte der ältere Zauberer und die Weasley Mutter lächelte und nickte heftig. „Als ich dann von hier disappariert bin, habe ich Artuhr im Ministerium besucht und ihn gebeten mit mir in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu gehen. Dort haben wir beide dann auch gefunden wonach wir gesucht haben!" Die sechs Weasley Jungen saßen, mit offenen Mündern an dem großen Esstisch und hörten Dumbledore wie gebannt zu.

„Wie ihr sicherlich noch alle wisst, gibt es in dieser Abteilung einen Raum wo Prophezeiungen aufbewahrt werden! Diese Abteilung ist jedoch so riesig das wir uns nie wirklich darum gekümmert haben, was dort alles für Prophezeiungen liegen. Arthur und ich machten uns also auf den Weg um die Reihen durchzugehen. In einer der Reihen entdeckten wir eine Glaskugel wo drei Namen drauf vermerkt waren. Virginia Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy und Sibyll Patricia Trelawney. Es dauerte natürlich nicht lange, bis wir Sybill zu uns gebeten hatten. Denn sie oder eine der anderen genannten Personen dürften die Glaskugel in die Hände nehmen. Sybill hatte die Prophezeiung vor Jahren einmal gemacht und als sie zu uns gestoßen war, geschah folgendes: Sibyll nahm die Glaskugel in die Hand, aber im nächsten Augenblick musste sie schrecklich niesen, denn dort unten ist es sehr staubig. Die Kugel rutschte ihr aus den Händen und zerbarst auf dem Boden. Doch aus der Kugel kam nicht die neblige Gestalt Sybills, sondern Draco persönlich. In den ersten Momenten hatte er nur wirres Zeug von sich gegeben, doch als wir ihm erklärten wo er wäre und wo wir ihn gerade gefunden hatten, fügten sich die Puzzleteile allmählich zusammen. Draco war von Lord Voldemort in diese Kugel gesperrt worden, während er Ginny im Verbotenen Wald aussetzte. Nur zusammen konnten die Beiden ihm zu Leibe rücken.." sagte Dumbledore und blickte auf Ginny und Draco. Die beiden standen nebeneinander, und unterschiedlicher hätte das Bild nicht sein können. Ginny stand dort, in ihrem besten Abendkleid und Draco war so schmuddelig als hätte er in einer Mülltonne gebadet.

Doch niemand kümmerte sich um dieses Bild, es kümmerte auch niemanden das die beiden jungen Menschen sich bei den Händen ergriffen hatten, nur trauten sie sich nicht sich in die Augen zu blicken. Wollten doch beide, das Ende dieser Geschichte hören.

„Ihr fragt euch sicherlich was diese Prophezeiung besagte, hab ich recht?" fragte Dumbledore und sah in die Runde. Alle nickten und so fuhr er fort:

„Eine Liebe so rein, das sie alle Grenzen überwindet. Eine Liebe, so wirklich das sie niemals endet. Eine Liebe, die sogar einen Krieg überwindet. Auch Ohne Worte können sie sich verstehen."

Dumbledore stockte, er kannte den genauen Wortlaut selber nicht mehr, aber dies war jetzt auch egal. Langsam drehte er sich zu Ginny und Draco, die beiden standen nun nah beieinander und lächelte sich an. Leise sagte Draco: „Und ich dachte immer, das du mich hasst!" Virginia schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Und ich dachte immer, das du mich überhaupt nicht wahr nimmst!" Lächelnd zog der blonde Mann die kleine rothaarige Frau an sich und küsste sie auf die Haare.

Ein leises Schluchzen war zu hören, und als Ginny sich von Draco löste, schaute sie kurz zu ihrer Mutter. Dieser rannen dicke Tränen über die Wangen. Sie freute sich sichtlich und bot Draco nun einen Platz neben Ginny an. „Setzt euch Kinder!" sagte sie und murmelte danach: „Accio Taschentuch!" Draco zierte sich einen Augenblick und schaute an sich herunter. „Ich bin nicht gerade besonders für diesen Anlass angezogen!" sagte er und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. Ihm war die Kälte des Winterabends anzusehen, und auch seine Hände waren eiskalt. Ginny versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu wärmen, aber auch diese Versuche waren nicht von Erfolg gekrönt.

Dumbledore schwank kurz seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Wörter. Um Draco herum sprühten auf einmal bunte Funken und im nächsten Moment saß er dort, an der festlich geschmückten Tafel, mit kurzen Haaren, frisch rasiert und in einem maßgeschneiderten Anzug. „Albus, du hast dich selbst übertroffen!" sagte Arthur und grinste. Auch die Jungen der Familie blickten ganz neidisch auf den Gast, machten aber allesamt keine Anstallten auf Draco herum zu hacken. Er war ihnen herzlich willkommen, solange er dafür sorgte das Ginny ein Lächeln auf den Lippen behielt.

**Never Ever**

Das Essen war verspeist, die Eltern zu Bett gegangen und die Lichter des Raumes gelöscht. Nur Draco und Ginny saßen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und blickten auf die prachtvoll geschmückte Tanne. Seit einer Stunde saßen die beiden stumm nebeneinander. Keiner sprach ein Wort, sie berührten sich nicht mal.

Draco war es, der das Schweigen als erster brach. „Glaubst du, dass diese Prophezeiung stimmt?" fragte er leise, blickte aber immer noch starr auf den Baum. Die Antwort der jungen Frau kam überlegt, mit einer zitternden Stimme, jedoch klar und deutlich. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll. Während meiner Zeit in London, dachte ich immer, ich könnte dich vergessen. Das du damals verschwunden bist, während des Krieges, hat mir das Herz gebrochen!" sagte sie leise und schaute ihn kurz an.

Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gesammelt, jedoch wehrte Ginny sich standhaft dagegen sie kullern zu lassen.

„Als du damals, von Riddle entführt worden bist… Du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr ich mich um dich gesorgt habe. Ich weiß, es klingt komisch, aber ich fand dich damals schon sehr anziehend, auch wenn wir noch jung waren. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie eifersüchtig ich auf Harry gewesen bin, weil er in deiner Nähe sein konnte, und ich nicht." Ein kleines Lächeln flog über Dracos Gesicht.

„Ich kann verstehen wenn du willst, dass ich wieder gehe. Es ist viel passiert in den letzten Jahren, und du wirst sicherlich keinerlei Interesse mehr an mir haben!" sagte Draco, jedoch veränderte sich seine Stimme gegen Ende des Satzes zu einem Flüstern.

Ginny schüttelte sachte den Kopf. „Während meiner Zeit in London, dachte ich immer wieder, das du dort wärst. Letzte Nacht, kurz bevor Dumbledore mich aufsuchte, dachte ich, du hättest hinter einer Eiche gestanden und dort auf mich gewartet. Doch, als ich genauer hingesehen habe, warst du weg. Das war nicht das einzige Mal, das ich dachte, du wärst in meiner Nähe. Und diese Ereignisse haben mich immer an dich erinnert und haben mich niemals vergessen lassen, was ich eigentlich für dich empfinde. Auch wenn meine Gefühle sich im Gegensatz zu früher geändert haben, weiß ich jetzt durch die Prophezeiung das alles zusammen gehört hat. Das wir damals getrennt wurden, das wir jetzt wieder zusammen gefunden haben." Draco wandte den Kopf um, und schaute Ginny genau in die Augen. „Es würde mir das Herz brechen, wenn ich dich noch einmal verlieren würde. Mit dir zu leben, war mein großes Glück. Dein Bild, war bei mir, in jedem Augenblick. Und bis in alle Ewigkeit, werde ich dich lieben!" sagte die junge Hexe leise und eine einsame Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Draco, wischte sie mit dem Daumen weg und zog Ginny zärtlich an sich heran. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Liebes. Ich werde dich niemals mehr alleine lassen. Und das versprech ich dir nicht nur, das kann ich auch schwören, so wahr ich hier sitze! Du wirst mich nicht mehr los!! " sagte er leise und küsste Ginny zärtlich auf die Stirn. Draußen im Dorf fingen die Kirchenglocken an zu läuten, es war Mitternacht. Mitternacht, des 24.12.2004. Das Weihnachtsfest war vergangen, aber eine neue Liebe war wiedergeboren.


End file.
